Bugmin's Precautionary Precaution
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Bugmin's Precautionary Precaution |Japanese (Katakana) = バグミン用心火の用心 |Japanese (Romanized) = Bagumin youjin hi no youjin |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 005 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 005 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 005 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = May 21, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = The Rail Continues |Next = Glitter First Star }} is the fifth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on May 21, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Uh oh! Yuto has gone separate ways with Wanda without noticing. When a barbeque is in preparation, Yuto has a bit of trouble dealing with Bug-Chakkamin. Can Yuto and Wanda reunite and save the barbeque? Plot As the sun sets by the city, Yuto and Wanda were being attacked by some firey shots. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the top of the wall, revealing Bug-Chakkamin. Yuto and Wanda then chase Bug-Chakkamin around the avenue area of the city until Bug-Chakkmin runs off to Kirakira First Street and hides inside Shuu's family's car. The next morning, Yuto was getting ready to go to the barbeque with Shuu and Mirai when Wanda was still thinking about the Bugmin they're going after. As they got outside Hobby Kamiya, Yuto and Wanda went separate ways with Yuto going to Tateishi Battered Meat Store and Wanda going somewhere else. Yuto then meets up with Mirai and Shuu as well as Shuu's parents Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi. Shuu's parents and the 3 kids all got into the car and drove off to the riverside for the barbeque with Yuto not noticing Bug-Chakkamin sleeping under the car-seats. Meanwhile, Wanda was looking around in the avenue area of the city for the Bugmin. At the riverside, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu have all found a place to have their barbeque in thanks to Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi who has brought in some meat and some salad ingredients. Mr. Tateishi then tells his son Shuu, as well as Shuu's friend Yuto, to build a nice barbeque stand for him and his wife Mrs. Tateishi. Later, Yuto and Shuu began collecting some rocks on the riverside. Shuu explains that people used uncut stones to build a stone-wall. Yuto agrees but knocks a stone over by accident. He was going to give up but he has an idea. Then, Yuto took out his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and summons both Dorirumin and Tonkmin. With their Kamiwaza abilities, Dorirumin breaks the large stones in two and Tonkmin transforms the stones into bricks. With those stone-turned-bricks, Shuu and Yuto are able to build the perfect barbeque stand. Mr. Tateishi, Mrs. Tateishi and Mirai were impressed by the newly-build barbeque stand and Mirai notices that Dorirumin and Tonkmin have helped Yuto and Shuu build it. At the city, Wanda went everywhere looking for the Bugmin and noticed that Yuto has disappeared. Back at the riverside, Yuto was going around the forest on his skateboard boosted by Turbomin. Shuu was collecting twigs to use as fire-wood and Yuto came with a lot of twigs he collected with some help from Zuzumin and the animals. Shuu was pleased. Meanwhile, Mirai was chopping some vegetables for Mrs. Tateishi. Mr. Tateishi, who was getting the skewers ready, then tells Mirai to check on Shuu and Yuto. Later, as she came to see Yuto and Shuu, Mirai saw some Promins doing their wonderful time. Tonkmin has just turned an area by the river into a resort area for himself and the other Promins. Turbomin was on his chair relaxing in the sun while Railmin was busy fishing. As by surprise, Railmin has just caught a fish which Zuzumin's riding on. Yuto, Shuu and Mirai were happy to see all thid happening. Back at Hobby Kamiya, Wanda was mad. He told Yui where has Yuto gone to. Yui replied that her brother has gone to the riverside for a barbeque. Wanda ran outside Hobby Kamiya and look for Yuto. Then, Wanda starting sniffing for the Bugmin but the smell of the chicken karage bites caught his nose. When Wanda goes after the chicken karage bites, the alarm on his tail distracted him, making Wanda himself notice that the Bugmin is somewhere outside the city. Meanwhile at the riverside, Bug-Cakkamin woke up from his slumber and jumped out of the car. He yawns and finds himself at the riverside. Mr. Tateishi was telling Yuto and Shuu to light up the fire in the barbeque stand. Bug-Chakkamin, who was spying on Yuto, Mirai and Shuu, heard what Mr. Tateishi has said and thinks up a clever trick. Shuu lit the fire on a wrapped-up newspaper and puts it in the barbeque stand. Yuto puts in some twigs to improve the fire more. Suddenly, smoke begin to emerge and Yuto and Shuu got away from it. They didn't notice that Bug-Chakkamin was going to sneak behind the barbeque stand. As the smoke disappears, Bug-Chakkamin hears Yuto saying that he wishes for a Promin that can light up the fire easly. While Yuto and Shuu weren't looking, Bug-Chakkamin jumps into the barbeque stand. Shuu tries lighting the fire up again. The time, the fire exploded and Bug-Chakkamin sniggers. Yuto believes that the fire seems to look well. Bug-Chakkamin was furious and unleases his firey powers, giving Yuto and Shuu a fright. In the huge flame, Bug-Chakkamin jumps out. Yuto was going to capture Bug-Chakkamin but Bug-Chakkamin unleashes his firey powers again after shouting "FIRE". Bug-Chakkamin then came past Mirai towards Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi. He forms up a monster to frighten Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi, causing both of them to faint. Yuto tried capturing Bug-Chakkamin who unleashs a firey tornado and then starts to go after the Promins. Yuto then warns Turbomin and the other Promins that Bug-Chakkamin is coming. Turbomin saw Bug-Chakkamin and his firey tornado. Then Turbomin, Zuzumin, Dorirumin and Tonkmin all try to fight Bug-Chakkamin but got defeated by him, leaving their resort area burnt. Yuto must not give up. He summons Jaguchimin in order to try to get rid of Bug-Chakkamin's firey tornado. However, Jaguchimin couldn't get rid of Bug-Chakkamin's firey tornado and Bug-Chakkamin was about to unleash a firey blast at Yuto. Luckly, Yuto was saved from the firey blast by Wanda who just came in to look for him. Wanda recommends Yuto to summon Freezemin as if Jaguchimin's powers weren't strong enough to rid Bug-Chakkamin's firey tornado. Yuto agrees and summons Freezemin. Freezemin unleashed his icy powers to try and get rid of Bug-Chakkamin's firey tornado but Bug-Chakkamin jumps into his firey tornado and spins around, making it so strong that it picks up any of the dried wood including and wooden house and the seats Tonkmin has made. While Freezemin continues to rid Bug-Chakkamin's tornado, Yuto tells Wanda to look after Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot. He jumps on his skateboard, tells Turbomin to boost it up, and goes off to find some twigs. With the twig in his arms, Yuto goes into the river to make the twigs wet. Afterwards, Yuto threw the wet twigs into Bug-Chakkamin's firey tornado. That causes the smoke to come out of Bug-Chakkamin's firey tornado, making Bug-Chakkamin jump out of it. Freezemin finally gets rid of Bug-Chakkamin's firey tornado for good. Then, Wanda gives the Kamiwaza Power-Shot back to Yuto and Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Chakkamin. Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi woke up from fainting and the barbeque is saved. When night has fallen, Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda were looking up at the stars. Mrs. Tateishi gave eveyone, especially her husband Mr. Tateishi, an origiri rice-ball each. Wanda was pleased that his origiri rice-ball has a chicken karage bite inside. Then Wanda tells Yuto not to part ways with him ever again and Yuto agrees. Trivia In the episode * Yuto and Wanda went separate ways whilst looking for Bug-Chakkamin. * Yuto, Mirai and Shuu, along with Shuu's parents Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi, all go to the riverside for a barbeque. * Yuto encounters Bug-Chakkamin at the riverside. * Yuto reunites with Wanda. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Chakkamin and the barbeque is saved. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Making A Pizza". * This is one of the episodes which Terara, Megaga and Gigaga, together known as the Bug Bites, were absent. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Mirai * Shuu * Mr. Tateishi * Mrs. Tateishi * Yui Promins * Chakkamin (Bug-Chakkamin, debugged) * Dorirumin * Tonkmin * Turbomin * Zuzumin * Gauzemin * Railmin * Kagimin * Eishamin * Jaguchimin * Freezemin Bugmins Debugged * Chakkamin Promins Summoned * Dorirumin * Tonkmin * Turbomin * Zuzumin * Jaguchimin * Freezemin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 6: Glitter First Star 28(土) 第6話「キラキラスター１番星」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes